They Won't Know (One Direction long imagine)
by angelica.fjordland
Summary: What will happen when you, (Zayn's little sister) gets all his 4 lads interrested in you? Will he accept or will he deny? While you're on your way to meet Zayn, you meet on the 4 others. They can't stop drooling. Will this remind, even if they gets death glares from Zayn? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiyaaa! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please! Tell me what you think! **_

_**:.: This Is My Story, So Please Don't Steal It. Thnx! :.: ~ Angelica **_

* * *

_Just for the basics .. My naame is (Y/N). I live with my family. But sadly enough, my older brother is always gone. He told me before he left with his friends to i dunno where, he told me "No boyfriends!" He's so overprotecting! He even wants me to fly to meet him soon! Oh yeah .. His name is Zayn. He's in a band called One Direction with four other boys i don't really know who is. "Dinner's ready (Y/N)!" Mom yells. "Yes mom. I'll be there very soon." I yell back at her as i close my laptop so it won't be TOO warm when i come up to it again after dinner. _

_After dinner, i heard my phone ring, but couldn't find it. "Mom! Where's my phone!" I say stressed. "Check in your jacket, hon." She said. Found it! I didn't even bother seeing who it was that called me, i answered anyway. "Hello?" I answered. "Hay Sista!" I heard the too well voice say. "Hi Zayn! How are your Tour with .. umm .. The others?" I ask. Think i heard someone in the background. "Who's that?" I ask. "That's just Louis and Liam, tryin' to take mah precious phone." Zayn tells me, and i begin laughing. "Still no boyfriend?" Zayn asks. "No, DAD. No new boyfriend." I said. "Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny!" He said. "But i do have a girlfriend tho!" I joked. But he took me seroulsly. "HELL NO YOU AINT!" Zayn yelled. "I was joking Zayn.." I said almost cracking up in laughter. "Not funny, (Y/N). Anyways! Take the nearest plane you can and take it to Norway. We gotta talk."_

_I did as Zayn said. Was about to call Zayn when i got a phone call .. from Unknown Number ..? "Hello?" I answer. "Hi (Y/N). It's Harry here. I'm gonna .. Like .. umm .. Pick ya up .. I guess?" Harry said. "Are you nervous or something?" I ask. "No no. I .. umm .. I see you. Wait two secs." He hangs up, and i just stand there, wondering why Zayn didn't come to pick me up. I felt someone taking their hand on my shoulder. "Umm .. (Y/N)? We have to go. Zayn freaks out if he finds out that we use long time .." Harry said. "Geez .. He's so overprotective." I groan. "He even said .. That .. umm .. If we tried to .. well .. Flirt w/ you or something .. He woulda .. Umm .. Yeah .." He said. I look at him. "Seems like my bro, yeah." I say. He begins to laugh._

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1! It's short because of my stupid bedtime rules! Bye Byeeeee _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know how i'm doing, but i guess i suck! I'm what you can call a Noob -.-**_

_**ANYWAYS! BACK TO THE STORY **_

* * *

_I sat in the car with Harry. His car was grey, close to white. It smelled Harry (Wich smells incredibly great, by the way ..) and a little bit of perfume. "Sooo, i smell you have been having other girls in your car too." I say. It was ment as a joke, so i think he is gonna joke back. "Yeah, umm .. If you call Louis a girl, so yes. I have." "How does he look like?" I ask. "Umm .. Blue eyes .. Brown hair .. A blinding smile .. gorgeo.. Umm wait .." He said. I ended up cracking up in laughter, wich Harry was too when he finally gave in. "You're funny, Harry." I say. He.. Blushed?! Heck no he didn't!_

_"I have a question." I say. "Go ahead." Harry says back. Okay, here i go. "Why didn't Zayn pick me up?" He didn't answer me. "Harry, answer my question!" I say, worriedly. "The other lads .. umm .. Zayn says he only trusts me to .. umm .. come get you.. He didn't want them to go crazy on you when he came with you to our place." He said. Wow, when you talk a lot, he isn't so shy. Good To Know, (Y/N)! Lol .._

_After hours of talking, Wich only felt like some minutes, we was finally there. I looked down at what i was wearing, looked at me hair in the mirror, fixing my hair .. "Yes Yes. You're beautiful. Come on!" Harry joked. "Yes Yes. I know! Be there in a few!" I yelled back, earning a small laugh from him. Is he mockering me?! I got out of the car, about to close the door, when Harry closed it for me. "What a gentleman." I say. "My pleassure." He said. I just looked at him, earning a blink, wich made me blush a little shade of pink._

_"We're homeee!" Harry yells when he opened the door. Just then, I got attacked by three teenagers, wich i guess was Niall, Louis and Liam. They jumped on me! "Hey! Get off! You're heavier than you look!" I yell. They all began laughing at me, then stod up. "Air! Air!" I joked. Harry rolled his eyes at me. Then i saw Zayn! "ZAYN!" I yell, as I run to him to give him a big hug. "(Y/N)!" Zayn yells back, crushing you to a hug. "Zayn! You don't really give me much air here!" I whine. "Sorry, sis." He said. "What did you want to tell me, bro?" I ask him, curious. "You'll find out in time. Dontcha think?" He asked. "Maybe so." I said, then i felt strong arms grab me from behind. "I didn't get any hug!" He said. It was Harry!_

_He still hugged me, but now running away from Zayn, while carrying me! "SET HER DOWN!" Zayn yells at Harry. I'm looking around just to see Niall and Louis looking at me with a dreamy look on their faces. I smile back to them, and they start looking at each other with not so friendly eyes .. I decided to don't care about this, until i also saw Liam looking at me. Why do they stare at me?! Do my hair look messy? Am i wearing weird clothes? Just then, Zayn captured Harry. Harry setting me down. "Okay, okay! I give up!" Harry says, shooting his hands up in the air. I just smile at him._

After some minutes with talking with the others, I decided to ask for where my room for the night was. Zayn said unhappy: "Oh yeah .. You'll have to sleep in Niall's room. He have 2 beds." He then looked at Niall with a warning look. Poor Niall. He looked so scared! "U-Um .. Y-Yea.. I'll show you where to put your.. stuff.." Niall said blushing. I looked over at the other 3 boys to find a glimpse of Jealousy in their eyes. I didn't understand! I just followed Niall to his room and packed out my stuff. "Thank you." He said. "For what?" I ask him. "For coming in my life."

* * *

_**OKAY! If that wasn't the cutest thing ever, then i don't know. What will happen next?! Will Zayn slap Niall? Will Someone Slap Niall?! No he's too cute.. What will (Y/N) do now? Would she tell Zayn, or even slap .. Umm i mean .. Talk to Niall? What about the other boys? Are they spying on them? Are Zayn gonna come in and bang Niall to the wall? I DON'T REALLY KNOW! Ideas please **_

_**~ Angelica **_


End file.
